Le journal intime public de James Potter
by Feather Ashes
Summary: Voici le journal intime de James Potter, ses bonheurs et malheurs agrémenté des commentaires de Sirius, Remus, Peter et bien d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens!_

_Voici une fic que j'écrirais sans beaucoup de régularité, aux moment où j'en aurais envie._

_Le monde de HP à JK Rowling et ce que vous ne connaissez pas... à moi!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>1er septembre 1975<p>

Cher journal,

Tout d'abord, je vais me présenter : je m'appelle James Potter, j'ai quinze ans, et je suis bien entendu sorcier.

Mes amis : Tout d'abord, mon frère de cœur, Sirius Black, surnommé Patmol, le tombeur de la bande (enfin, moins que moi, c'est juste que je me réserve pour Lily), ensuite Remus Lupin, Lunard, le grand sage de la bande. Notre grand Manitou qui a réponse à tout ! Puis Peter Petigrow, Queudver, dévoué et serviable, toujours prêt à rigoler et à soutenir ses amis. Et moi, dernier-ou plutôt premier-des Maraudeurs, le plus blagueur, le plus beau, le plus musclé, sportif des quatre.

Et maintenant, l'élue de mon cœur, j'ai nommé Lily Evans ! Rousse aux yeux verts émeraude qui font chavirer mon cœur ! Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages sur elle ! Notre fils s'appellera Harry ! Magnifique prénom hein ? Je sais, j'ai très bon goût. Mais bon, il faut d'abord que je la convainque de sortir avec moi.

Avant, je trouvais que ça faisait fi-fille d'écrire un journal intime, et c'est sur un coup de tête que j'ai décidé d'en écrire un. Il faut quand même qu'un Maraudeur laisse sa trace quelque part ? Plus tard, mon fils le lira surement. Mon petit Harry ! Mon fils avec Lily-Jolie. Je suis terriblement amoureux d'elle, la plus belle, intelligente, drôle, gentille, géniale fille du monde.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : la rentrée de Poudlard. On a fêté ça comme des fous. Je profite que tout le monde soit endormi pour t'écrire. Ma Lily d'amour m'a donné sa première baffe de l'année dans le Poudlard Express. Je lui avais demandé de sortir avec moi. C'est que je ne peux lui résister !

Qui peut résister à ses cheveux de feu : reflet de son caractère, à ses yeux émeraude : reflet de sa beauté autant intérieure qu'extérieure, à sa bouche : que tout le monde meurt d'envie d'embrasser (même si seul moi ai le droit), à ses bras qui meurent d'envie de m'enlacer (j'en suis sûr !), à sa peau si douce ? Personne, cher journal, personne.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime, journal.

Bonne nuit, je suis fatigué, il est quatre heures du matin. La nuit va être courte.

James

Waouh, je pensais pas que tu l'aimais tant que ça, Lily.

Peter, Maraudeur

J'avoue ! Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord : c'est moi le plus beau, le plus musclé ! Toutes les filles se retournent sur mon passage ! Qui voudrait d'un hérisson à lunettes ? Et puis, tu as des goûts horribles ! J'imagine déjà toutes les blagues que ton fils devra subir : Haricot vert ! Haricot vert ! Et puis, pas sûr que ce soit celui de Lily : il faut d'abord la convaincre.

Patmol, tombeur de Poudlard, Maraudeur

Quel orgueil, James ! Et toi aussi, Patmol !

Remus, « grand sage de la bande »

Mais comment avez-vous trouvé mon journal ?

James qui n'est pas content !

Peter est tombé dessus en cherchant ses chaussettes.

Patmol

Et puis, d'abord, si tu as commencé ton journal à quatre heures du matin, dans ce cas, tu aurais dû écrire 2 septembre !

Remus dit Lunard

Foutez-moi la paix !

James


	2. Chapter 2

6 septembre 1975

Cher journal,

Voici déjà cinq jours que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Je pense que je serais très irrégulier (personne ne peut être parfait, même si l'être humain qui se rapproche le plus de la perfection, c'est moi !).

Pas grand-chose de neuf, sinon. Lily me résiste toujours, mais elle finira bien par craquer (ben c'est évident, non ?). Et j'avais oublié de te dire une nouvelle importante : j'ai été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma Maison ! A quinze ans, alors que je suis en cinquième année ! Je suis vraiment trop fort…

Par contre, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas que des incompétents qui se présenteront aux sélections… Imagine avec choisir entre Collins et Collins ! Tu le connais pas, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes guère.

Bon, je te reparlerais plus tard, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire.

Bises !

James

Mon dieu ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux !

Franchement, James ! Arrête de toujours te mettre en avant ! (Par exemple : « l'être humain qui se rapproche le plus de la perfection, c'est moi ! » non mais, qui oserait dire ça, à part toi ?)

Lunard

Je ne fais que dire la vérité Lulu ! Tu veux que je mente ?

James

Lulu ?

Lunard

Ben oui, c'est mignon, non ?

James

Comme si on n'avait pas assez de surnoms ! Rems, Remounet, puis Remiiiii, et enfin Lunard, il me semble avoir déjà entendu Mumus (quelle horreur ! On peut déjà difficilement faire pire que Remiiiii, mais là !) et désormais, Lulu ! C'est quoi le prochain, hein Corny !

Lulu

Corny ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?

James

PS : ben, c'est un par année ! Avec le Mumus en plus ! (Je fais des rimes, en plus… Inutile de dire, c'est moi le plus fort.

Tu es le deuxième être humain qui se rapproche le plus la perfection ! Lunard a raison, tu es trop prétentieux ! Moi, je peux l'être puisque ce serait mon unique défaut ! Na !

J'aime bien Corny !

Patmol

PS : Puis, c'est vrai qu'on t'invente un surnom par année, Mumus !

Corny ! Ne m'appelez jamais comme ça devant Lily ! Ne m'appelez pas du tout comme ça, même !

Cornedrue

Tu préfères quoi ? Dru-dru ? Coco ? Nyny ?

Patmol

Merlin la hoooonnnnnnte ! Hein Pat-pat ! (Na !)

Cornedrue

Pat-pat ? Pffff… aucune imagination !

Patmol

Tu préfères Siriiii ?

Remus

Vous m'énervez !

Sirius

Je crois qu'on s'énerve tous les uns les autres.

James.

PS : un de vous sait-il s'il y a des gens autre que Collins aux sélections de Batteur ?

Euh… Je sais pas…

Remus

Il n'y a pas Steven ?

Sirius

Je vais peut-être aller voir la liste d'inscription dans la salle commune.

James

Ouais…

Lunard

Je suis… estomaqué ! Et soulagé ! Collins ne se présente pas !

James

Nooooonnnnnnnnnn ! C'est vrai ?

Sirius

Cent pour cent vrai !

James

Je suis allé vérifier, James dit vrai !

Remus

Il veut surement m'impressionner et débarquer en plein milieu des sélections comme son « sauveur » ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise !

James

Les gars… Vous y êtes pas… Collins a quitté l'école l'année dernière (il était en septième année, il n'allait pas s'éterniser !)

Peter qui est le seul à avoir la tête sur les épaules


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Désolée d'être restée absente si longtemps, mais en fait, j'avais commencé un début de chapitre et j'ai tout perdu dans ma clé usb... Triste sort... Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, et cette fois à bientôt!_

_Merci à mes reviewers du chapitre 2 Lalina15 (ah, vous aussi vous avez connu le triste sort de documents perdus... xD), Nao, Manou Nyu et Indonis_

_Nao : Merci pour ta gentille review ** En espérant que la suite te plaira ;)_

* * *

><p>11 septembre 1975<p>

Cher Journal,

Rien de spécial à déclarer, aujourd'hui, début d'année monocorde, Sirius et moi sommes seulement à notre quatorzième retenue… Comment est-ce possible ? Nous serions-nous ramollis ? Bah, on va surement se réveiller.

Je sors avec Morgane Roberts, sympa, mais pas autant que Lily. Je la plaquerais peut-être demain. Ça dure depuis une semaine et demie. A voir…

Nous avons fait une petite blague à Rogue. Divertissant. Mais ne le raconte surtout pas à Lily ! Imagine là, ses cheveux tournoyants autour d'elle avec la grâce d'une tigresse, ses yeux brillants de rage (même s'ils sont toujours brillants).

Bref. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je te laisse.

Les mecs m'appellent pour une randonnée en forêt interdite.

Je te cache sous mon oreiller, à bientôt !

James

Sous ton oreiller ? Mais ça fait carrément con ! Et puis je savais pas que les tigresses étaient gracieuses... Majestueuses, oui. Souples, oui. Féroces, oui. Mais gracieuses...

Patmol

Tu pourrais arrêter de parler de Lily tout le temps ? Et puis vu sa description, on dirait que tu adores te faire engueuler par elle… A croire que tu es masochiste…

Queudver

Ses yeux toujours brillants ? Tu sais que tu insinues qu'elle est tout le temps en train de pleurer parce que quand des yeux brillent, ça veut dire qu'ils sont brillants de larmes. Par exemple… Bon, je laisse tomber. Sinon, ça fait presque glauque ta « randonnée en forêt interdite ». On dirait que tu pars en promenade de santé, et ça appuie les paroles de Patmol (masochiste)

Lunard

Pourquoi tant de reproches ? D'abord, c'est censé être un journal INTIME donc c'est moi seul qui le lis donc je me comprends tout seul ! Et puis Patmol, c'est toi qui ne comprend rien à la beauté animale!

James qui n'est pas content

Je croyais que tu écrivais ça pour que ton fils le lise… donc il ne comprendra pas grand-chose à ce journal. Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation. Ton journal est CENSE être intime.

Peter qui a peur (moi aussi je sais faire des rimes)

Alors maintenant tu traites Lily d'animal? Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle tombe jamais là dessus. Et puis, moi j'ai eus QUINZE retenues ! Na !

Patmol qui est terrifié

Tu sais, James, j'ai l'impression quand je lis les trois dates déjà écrites qu'il ne se passe rien dans notre vie. Tu écris tout le temps « rien de spécial ».

Lunard

Mais c'est MON journal ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Cornedrue

Tu as raison, Remus, il radote, il a déjà écrit « foutez-moi la paix ! » et puis, tu utilises le verbe « dire » mais tu ne dis rien, tu écrits !

Queudver

STOP !

James qui est dans une colère noire

Au moins, tu ressembles à Lily.

Patmol

LA FERME !

Cornedrue

On ne peut pas la fermer, on ne l'a pas ouverte. On t'a déjà dit que tu ne disais rien mais que tu écrivais. Queudver a raison, tu radotes.

Lunard

Arrêtez d'écrire dans mon journal !

James qui tremble d'une rage contenue

C'est ça qui fait toute la différence avec Lily : il la contient.

Patmol

Le premier qui ECRIRA quelque chose après ce mot est MORT.

James

Tu sais, avec les menaces de ma mère, je suis déjà censé être mort plusieurs fois. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, ça ne fait pas une grande différence, je ne suis pas à ça près. Je me sacrifie donc.

Patmol

… !

Cornedrue

Il en perd ses mots qu'il ne prononce pas…

Lunard

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Verdict? Je suis désolée si vous vous perdez un peu dans les petits mots qu'il écrivent à la fin, mais vu que je suis en plein dans le truc... Si y'a un truc qui cloche et qu'on ne comprend rien à un moment, merci de me prévenir! (Là aussi je me suis perdue dans mes mots, non? xD)<br>_

_Bises, Plumette  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre du journal intime (public) de James Potter. Je pense que je vais faire un chapitre par semaine vu qu'ils ne sont pas très longs ;)_

_Bises, bonne soirée!_

* * *

><p>13 septembre 1975<p>

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui est la plus mauvaise journée de ma vie !

Tout a commencé par la baffe publique que Lily m'a mise parce que « je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi », ce qui, techniquement est faux puisque je l'ai demandé en mariage !

Ensuite, Severus m'a provoqué complètement à ce sujet, disant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais mis de baffe de sa vie à lui et qu'elle ne serait jamais à moi, ce qui est aussi techniquement faux puisque un jour, je les ai vus dans le parc, riants et qu'un moment elle lui a mis une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

Sirius et moi avons ensuite préparé une blague à son égard, mais McGonagall nous a surpris.

Puis, j'ai vu Lily rire avec un idiot de Serdaigle qui a une tête d'idiot. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait avec Lily, elle m'a mis ma deuxième baffe de la journée.

Ma malchance a continué avec les Serpentards qui sont venus assister à l'entrainement de Quidditch, et que vu mon humeur, je me suis complètement raté.

Le bouquet final ? J'ai vu Lily et ce Serdaigle s'embrasser.

Je veux me SUICIDER ! Me comprends-tu ?

Et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau : nous n'avons épuisé notre réserve de chocogrenouilles.

James.

No comment sur la demande en mariage.

Sirius

C'était très spectaculaire, surtout le moment avec les lys qui pleuvaient sur elle.

Queudver

Ce n'était pas des cœurs en papier ?

Lunard

Non, je parle du moment où il a dit où il l'aimait. Les cœurs sont arrivés juste après sa demande en mariage.

Sans oublier le fait que tu avais raté ton sortilège et qu'il y a une fleur en plâtre qui l'a assommée.

Patmol

LA FERME ! Où est passé la solidarité masculine ?

James

Quelle solidarité masculine ?

Queudver sifflotant

Normalement c'est l'intuition féminine !

Patmol

Euh… ? Quel rapport ?

Lunard

Bonne question !

Sirius

Au fait, l'idiot de Serdaigle s'appelle Howard.

Remus

Quel nom ringard !

James

Oh mon dieu, je vais l'assassiner cette fille ! Lily ne perd rien pour attendre. Cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate en te giflant !

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

Mais c'est qui elle ?

Sirius

TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ? Mais Sirius, on est sortis ensemble l'année dernière !

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

C'est pas une blonde de Poufsouffle ?

Peter

Ah, mais je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Sally !

Patmol

C'est quoi le FCOJP ?

Remus

Le Fan-Club Officiel de James Potter bien évidemment !

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

Pourquoi officiel ?

Peter

Pour ne pas confondre ! Il y a le FCOJP, le FCNOJP, ainsi que le FCJPFL, le FCJPFLSB, et enfin le FCJPR. Mais c'est nous les meilleures vu que nous sommes les Officielles !

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

…

Remus

Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

Sirius

Dans l'ordre, Fan-Club Officiel de James Potter, nous, les meilleures vu qu'on est les Officielles (je le répète), puis Fan-Club Non Officiel de James Potter (c'est une pouffe qui a créé ça parce qu'elle voulait faire de la concurrence), ensuite vient le Fan-Club de James Potter des Filles Larguées (celles qui ont été jetées par toi. Je n'en fait heureusement pas parti). Le suivant est le Fan-Club de James Potter Larguées par Sirius Black (en gros, celles qui se rabattent sur toi, James) et enfin, le Fan-Club de James Potter des Rebelles (elles, elles étaient déjà dans un groupe mais l'ont quitté). Généralement, on commence soit dans le FCOJP ou le FCNOJP. Certaines quittent pour le plus secret, le FCJPR, ou le FCJPFL. Et celles qui ont été larguées par Sirius Black et qui ne veulent plus entendre parler de lui se rabattent sur le FCJPFLSB. Chaque groupe a ses propres méthodes de séductions, parlent de sujet assez différents même si le fond reste James Potter. Le FCJPR est très secret, et il y en a qui s'inscrivent là-bas mais qui restent dans l'ancien qu'elles avaient intégré comme espionnes. C'est le plus lâche des groupes.

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

Waouh ! Faut pas s'emmêler les pinceaux dans tout ça !

Queudver

Tu traduis ma pensée Peter !

Patmol

Je suis sidéré !

Lunard

Mais il y a aussi des Fan-Club pour chacun d'entre vous. Les plus nombreux sont ceux de Sirius Black. Et il y en beaucoup d'autres parallèles, comme le AMLE (le A Mort Lily Evans) ou le ABFC (A Bas les Fan-Clubs).

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI A MORT Lily EVANS ? VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX ET C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES MORTES !

JAMES

Moi, je ne l'ai pas intégrée.

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

Et d'abord, comment tu as trouvé mon journal toi ?

Cornedrue

En MSIDM (Mission Secrète d'Intervention dans le Dortoir des Maraudeurs), bien évidemment.

Amy, présidente du FCOJP

…

James

…

Peter

…

Sirius

…

Remus

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça mérite une petite review? =D<em>

_Plumette  
><em>

_PS : c'est normal si vous vous perdez dans les FC... C'est fait exprès xD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me voici, me voilà!_

_Un chapitre que j'aime moins que les précédents =S_

* * *

><p>25 septembre 1975<p>

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, nous avons essayé d'apprendre la teinture à Rogue. Chose extrêmement étrange, ça n'a pas plu à Lily. Pourtant, le jaune canari lui allait bien ! Nous avons essayé de rattraper notre coup avec du rouge, puis du vert, du bleu, du rose, et même du fuchsia, mais rien à faire. Demain, on testera le shampoing, on pourra peut-être arriver à en faire quelque chose d'à peu près potable. Nous sommes tellement généreux d'aider les autres !

Moi, en plus, j'ai rien fais ! C'est Sirius qui a eus l'idée. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai approuvé. C'est Sirius qui a mis en application. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai aidé. Et c'est Sirius qui a éclaté de rire en premier. Bon, d'accord, je l'ai suivi. Mais Lily ne l'a même pas giflé, LUI. C'est du favoritisme !

Quand je lui ai dit, elle a littéralement hurlé « je ne veux pas SAVOIR ! ». Elle a fait volte-face, ses yeux brillants de colère. Mais… Je croyais qu'elle voulait tout savoir ?

James

Tu as oublié la teinture de couleur orange. Sinon, Lily préfère surement mon charme ravageur. N'essaye pas de rentrer dans la cour des grands !

Patmol

Et la violette. Moi, je serais jamais à votre niveau, vous n'avez pas à vous souciez de moi.

Queudver

Tu sais, Queudver, les filles aiment bien ton côté timide, gentil et serviable. Et puis cette Amy avait dit qu'il y avait des fan-clubs pour tout le monde !

Remus

J'ai un corps de rêve, c'est pas avec une belle gueule que tu rentres dans la cour des grands. Tu es une fille Lunard ?

James qui ricane

Ou alors il est gay.

Sirius

Mais non, je rassurais Queudver !

Remus

Elle t'a ENCORE giflée ?

Lucy, présidente de l'AMLE, membre du FCNOJP

Ah non, c'est qui encore, elle ?

Sirius

L'AMLE c'est le A Mort Lily Evans ?

Lunard

Oui. Nous allons mettre notre plan d'exécution contre Evans dès ce soir.

Lucy, présidente de l'AMLE, membre du FCNOJP

VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN SEUL CHEVEU DE LILY ET VOUS ETES MOOOOOORTES !

James aussi en colère que sa bien-aimée

Pas d'insulte, il y a un mec dans l'AMLE.

Lucy, présidente de l'AMLE, membre du FCNOJP

M'EN FOUUUS ! Vous allez immédiatement supprimer cette AMCBA ou je vous pète la gueule !

Cornedrue

Hein ? Mais on n'a jamais fondé ça !

Lucy, présidente de l'AMLE, membre du FCNOJP

A Mort ma Chérie Bien Aimée (Il avait traduit dans sa langue, je me charge de faire l'inverse).

Remus

T'es vraiment fort Lunard !

Sirius

C'est pas le réseau ici ! Arrêtez, un journal c'est propriété privé, dehors !

Cornedrue

Vous êtes rentrés dans le journal, vous ?

Queudver

Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire.

Sirius

Et puis, il faudrait trouver des meilleures cachettes que dans tes slips ou sous ton matelas. Sur une poutre du toit, c'était bien trouvé, mais on y avait déjà caché autre chose. Un peu de créativité !

Remus

* * *

><p><em>J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu :)<em>

_Plumette_


	6. Chapter 6

_Vous vous demandez surement où j'était passée ^^. Bah en fait, y a eus un week-end où j'ai pas pu, puis après, quand on arrête, on arrive plus à reprendre... Mais le pire, 'est que y'a deux ou trois fois depuis une semaine et demi ou je me dis que je vais le poster et là... Le site marche pas, le réseau bugue! Je plaide non-coupable! :)_

_Bref, voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise._

_Le monde de HP à JK Rowling, bien entendu et les persos aussi sauf certains._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>1er octobre 1975<p>

Cher journal,

Devine qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui ? Ce Howard qui sortait avec MA Lily (tu t'en rappelles ?) se prendre une gifle par elle ! C'était trop drôle à voir, pour fêter ça, j'ai essayé d'embrasser Lily mais elle m'a aussi mis une baffe et elle pleurait, il me semble. Alors je suis allée la voir pour essayer de la consoler, mais elle m'a dit que tout était de ma faute. Mais… Pourquoi ?

Comme ce Howard avait fait pleurer Lily, les Maraudeurs ont déchaîné leur colère sur lui, nous lui avons jetés des œufs pourris sur la tête, mis du savon devant lui, balancé des ballons d'eau dessus et j'en passe. Mais Lily m'a hurlé que je n'avais que fait empiré les choses ! Je l'ai pourtant protégée non ?

J'espère que cette tristesse ne va pas rester, cela ternit ses beaux yeux verts…

James

Lily, blablabla Lily, patati et patata Lily… Tu n'en as pas marre de parler d'elle ? Je croyais que c'étaient des mémoires de Maraudeur. Et nous dans tout ça ?

Sirius

Ces petits mots comptent largement non ?

James

Non !

Queudver

Tu nous oublies, on ne compte pas pour toi, mon petit cœur est brisé…

Patmol

C'est bon, la prochaine fois, je parlerai de vous !

Cornedrue

Que de belles paroles mais je parie que tu oublieras !

Queudver

1-0 pour Patmol et Queudver.

Lunard

Tu prends parti maintenant, Lunard ?

James

Merci à toi Remus !

Sirius

Et en plus dans MON journal ! Tu aurais pu être pour moi !

James

Mais justement, nous sommes en terre inconnue pour ce combat donc c'est à ton avantage !

Queudver

2-0 pour Patmol et Queudver (désolé Cornedrue)

Remus

C'est de l'injustice pure !

James

Le monde est injuste.

Queudver

NE DIS PAS 3-0 !

Cornedrue

3-0 pour Queudver et Patmol (je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai écrit ! Na !)

Lunard

Bon, c'est bon, on l'a assez battu, il va finir par bouder, parlons d'autre chose !

Queudver

Comment se passent les entraînements de Quidditch ?

Sirius

Ça ne sert à rien de lui demander : il nous oblige à aller le voir à tous les entraînements.

Queudver

Nous avons toutes nos chances pour la coupe !

James

Si on la gagne, ça fera deux années consécutives !

Remus

Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais tant à la coupe, Remus.

Queudver

J'ai très envie de la gagner cette année !

Lunard

Ouais, enfin tu n'y serais pour rien !

James

Rooh ! Je voulais dire que j'avais envie que Gryffondor gagne !

Remus

Tu viendras au match, Lunard ?

Patmol

Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours venu !

Remus

L'année dernière, contre les Poufsouffles, tu n'étais pas venu.

James

Oui, mais j'étais fatigué… Je viendrais encourager l'équipe !

Lunard

Tu viens encourager l'équipe ou Milly Davidson?

Queudver

Tu es amoureux Lunard ?

James

Pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, Peter.

Lunard

Preuve n°1 : L'année dernière, en Potions, Slughorn t'a mis avec elle et tu étais très, très content.

Queudver

Oh le cachotier !

Sirius

C'est un bon partenaire en Potions.

Lunard

Preuve n°2 : Il y a à peine deux semaines, à la bibliothèque, il y avait des Serdaigles qui allaient s'installer à côté d'elle et tu t'es quasiment jeté sur la place !

Queudver

Je ne te savais pas si… collant…

Sirius

TA GUEULE QUEUDVER ! ET TOI AUSSI SIRIUS

Remus

Tu veux encore une preuve ? Ou bien admets-tu ?

Peter

Je l'aime bien, c'est une amie et c'est tout !

Remus

Mais bien sûr…

Cornedrue

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... Vous savez à quoi sert le bouton en bas non? Bah cliquez pour me laisser une reviews même négative!<em>

_A plus!_

_Plumette  
><em>


End file.
